1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of high performance marine vehicles of the speed record-breaking class and more particularly to a novel marine vehicle having three-point suspension employing hydroskis, floats, aerodynamic and hydrodynamic steering and water splash and spray control chines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hydroski vehicles are designed and constructed to operate in various planing modes such as a low speed mode wherein the vehicle is supported in the water by its basic hull, a high speed mode wherein the vehicle is supported on the water by a pair of skis, and a transition mode wherein the vehicle may be supported in various degrees by both the basic hull and the hydroskis.
It is customary to provide a primary power plant for propelling the vehicle in these modes of operation. The power plant is generally mounted in the basic hull for operating a propulsion unit which is either carried on the ski per se or which is carried on the basic hull and selectively submerged in the water during the low speed mode of operation while having a separate power plant and propelling unit for the high speed mode of operation. The primary power plant is coupled to the propelling unit by means of a drive shaft of relatively long length so that the propelling unit may be kept in the water during the transition and high speed modes. This is especially true in the high speed mode since the basic hull is removed from the water and the power plant is therefore located further away from the propelling unit than during low speed operation. Such a conventional water craft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,678.
The present day high speed marine vehicles such as racing speedboats have generally taken the form of conventional hydroplane boats or vehicles and have been powered by either a water screw turned by a propeller shaft from a stationary power plant or have been powered by a jet engine. Although these boats have been successful in setting new speed records in the high speed regime, problems have been encountered which have set limits to the uppermost speed. At these higher speeds, the air loads begin to have a much greater influence over the pitching stability of the marine vehicle. Many record breaking attempts have been aborted or failed because of the lack of pitching stability of the water vehicle. Usually, the bow of the boat rises out of the water because of the high lifting force on the front end of the hull or forward of the center of gravity.
Furthermore, conventional high speed or high performance water craft lack in directional stability so that a straight and true course cannot be readily attained. The directional stability of conventional craft is also influenced by impingement of spray and water striking the hull or other surfaces of the water craft at high speeds.
Therefore, a long standing need is present to provide a novel high performance water vehicle having greater directional stability and pitching stability than heretofore obtainable.